


Star Wars: The Offscreen Wars

by PacingWithCats



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor AU, Gen, Meta upon meta, meta meta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacingWithCats/pseuds/PacingWithCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming a successful franchise has its laughs, difficulties, and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: The Offscreen Wars

**Author's Note:**

> For ease, everyone has their original name. This first chapter is in a script/text form. The whole work won't be like this but I thought this would be fun.

**I’m Alora Kennen and we’re here at Galactic Weekly, with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Rex, the stars of the new series, Star Wars: The Clone Wars based off the movie with the same title to get the latest scoop on what goes on offscreen and their thoughts on the show’s burgeoning cult following.**

 

**Alora Kennen: So first, a box office topper and now a TV show. How does that feel?**

 

Anakin Skywalker, dressed in a white button down and jeans: I’ve worked on Star Wars in the past, so transitioning to a show is a little different. It’s honestly mind blowing how much support we’ve received and how much of a fanbase we’ve gotten so far.

 

**AK: Yeah, you’ve gained 30,000 Twitter followers almost overnight.**

 

AS: [Laughs] Yeah, I’m sitting at about 200K right now.

 

_ Ahsoka Tano, wearing a graphic t-shirt with her face: I’m new to the whole franchise so it’s all a bit daunting to face the fanbase. I’ve gotten some backlash because my character is original, but that’s not entirely unexpected. _

 

**AK: But you’ve got your own little army of fans?**

 

_ AT: [Giggles and cracks a grin] Yeah, they call themselves the “Tanerds”. I don’t know where they come up with these things but honestly, I love them. _

 

AS: You know, my fans don’t really have a name. 

 

Rex, dressed in a blue sweater and slacks, very fit: Mine do.

 

AS: Oh yeah? What is it?

 

R: People with fantastic taste

 

[Laughter]

 

**AK: So the show’s received acclaim for its stunts and scenery.**

 

AT: Yeah, we all do a lot of training and traveling. It’s pretty awesome although the jet lag kinda sucks. Sometimes we spar when we have some downtime.

 

**AK: Does it ever get really intense? Who could really kick someone’s butt?**

 

R: Ahsoka

 

AS: Hey! I beat you that last time.

 

R: Mate, you almost beat me. And Ahsoka basically handed you your ass on a platter.

 

_ AT: I was trained in Rhythmic gymnastics, dance, and judo when I was younger. It really helps with some of the choreo we do, but it’s still quite rigorous. _

 

**AK: You all do your own stunts?**

 

R: For the most part.

 

AS: We call in the stunt guys when it gets pretty dicey.

 

**AK: So who’s the most like their character?**

 

AS: Rex.

 

_ AT: Rex. _

 

AS: You’ve heard of a man’s man, Rex is a clone’s clone.

 

_ AT: He gets so into character, Obi-wan was still calling him Captain an hour after shooting a scene. _

 

AS: Oh man, and the Captain voice.

 

_ AT: Oh my god, yeah! _

 

**AK: The Captain voice?**

 

AS: Don’t steal his Dr. Pepper, his cheez-its, his prop guns, or his helmet.

 

_ AT: You still do. _

 

AS: Yeah, but it’s hilarious.

 

R: I do love my Dr. Pepper.

 

**AK: Any other souvenirs you take?**

 

AS: I may or may not be in possession of several expensive lightsaber props.

 

_ AT: That was you? Oh my god, props is going to kill you. _

 

**AK: Well, that’s all the time we have today. Thanks so much for this interview.**

 

Rex: Thanks for having us.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I will give you all my love and adoration and a donut if y'all can come up with fanbase names.  
> I'm on tumblr @leiaorganasbutt if you wanna drop by. That's probably the best way you'll reach me.


End file.
